


malecfanfic    pregnant   2017

by Malec_fanfic



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Omega, Gay, Gay Sex, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-10-08 07:45:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17382548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malec_fanfic/pseuds/Malec_fanfic
Summary: This is a kind of an Omegaverse, but the Omegas (that can get pregnant) are called "thirds" and can get recognized through a circle on their chest. Magnus is such an third and meets Alec as a bussiness partner of his boyfriend Lorenzo Rey. Alec quickly sees through their "happy" relationship, maybe also because his feelings go crazy:Note: This is a fanfic first posted on Instagram @malec_fanfic (now @angeldrw) in 2017, please excuse some mistakes I made back then. <3





	malecfanfic    pregnant   2017

„Alec? Are you finally ready?!“Jace leaned in the doorframe and looked at him reproachfully. “Yes, but I feel silly.” He answered and watched himself in the mirror. The black suit and the tie just didn´t match his normal style and personality. “Brother, your twenty-eight and one of the managers of Lightwood-enterprises, slowly you should get used to this clothes.” “I just don´t understand why we all have to go and meet Mr. Rey.” Jace sighed, he knew that Alec rather was he creative head of the team, but some things just had to be done. “”To represent our company as unit. Let´s go now, Izzy is waiting.” They´d chosen their usual business meeting restaurant where the waiters knew him and conveyed the impression that they valued the siblings. It was also very noble and elegant, too. They arrived later than expected, but the others weren´t there yet, too, so they could take their places first. It was a nice table with white tablecloths and dark thick blue candles. Then Lorenzo Rey, owner of R-International, appeared, but he wasn´t alone, he´d brought an Indonesian man, who came in behind him. He seemed a little bit shy, even if he looked stunning in his dark silk shirt and with the black eyeliner. Lorenzo shook hands with the three siblings. “Nice to meet you finally.” He smiled from one ear to the other. “Oh and that´s Magnus, my boyfriend. He doesn´t understand the business, but he´s nice to look at, isn´t he?” Lorenzo joked and the others laughed tensed, for Alec was clear how much he hated that man, even if Magnus seemed used to his humor. He was quiet and ate his food while the others talked about consolidate their relationship, that means Jace and Isabelle negotiated with Rey, Alec starred at Magnus, who was sitting opposite him. He´d never really met someone from the third race. They were rare in New York, but Magnus had the little red circle between his collarbones, a mark that they had since birth. “Are you starring at me?” He had looked up in his eyes. “Yes, I´m sorry.” He answered bashfully and Magnus was surprised about his honesty. “It´s ok, I´m used to it.” He replied and stroked absently over the circle under his necklaces. The other three didn´t notice their conversation.“It´s like a figurehead, but I´m not ashamed.” “Oh no, no, I didn´t want to claim you should be.” Alec was afraid he´d hurt Magnus accidentally, because third people often were not that much tolerated in society and insulted as weak or inferior, even if their rights were equal and it was a kind of achievement to have one as partner. “I can understand you´re curious. That’s a normal reaction.” “But not a really polite one.” Alec´s cheeks turned red. “Hey what are you guys talking about?” Lorenzo intervened, laid a hand imperious on Magnus´ knee and stroked up over his thighs, Magnus shuddered noticeably. Everybody could see that he belonged to nobody but Rey. “Nothing important. How´s business going?” “I think we came to a match. To a good further cooperation!” Lorenzo raised his drink and clunk glasses, then he went on with arguing about some contracts without letting go of Magnus. Alec got furious, even if he didn´t know why. It just didn´t seem…right. When the meeting was over, they still hadn´t spoken to each other again and Alec had gotten more careful while staring at him. “So, well, see you tomorrow.” Jace said before Rey grabbed Magnus´ hand and left. “W-what is tomorrow?” “Alec, have you even listened?” Izzy sighed. “We´ll meet again to reclaim our new business relationship, would you please concentrate, that´s important!” “Sure, but you two do what you want, anyways, and I´m totally fine with it. Er…will Magnus come with him?” “Why are you interested in this third? Don´t you dare doing anything with him, don´t make Rey angry!” “He´s not his ownership!” Alec replied outraged. “Yea, but just let this thing rest.” Isabelle calmed him down. “You know how complicated this is.” “Mmh.” Alec nodded and it was a lie. ///////// “How you can see, that´s the main production hall and over there blablablablablabla…” Jace said, or at least, that was how it sounded in Alec´s head, of course, his mind was with Magnus again. The five people were standing in the main building of Lightwood enterprises and listened to Jace´s guided tour, later they would eat at the Lightwood mansion to seal their contract. Magnus felt Alec´s gaze resting on his back, but it didn´t really bother him. He looked insecure and attracted at the same time, what Magnus liked much more than people who starred at him offended. Actually, he himself was nobody really confident, but seeing such a powerful man like Alec becoming shy because of him, was unfamiliar. So, he just stood straight and acted as he didn´t notice. It was ironic luck that Lorenzo seemed so busy with himself, even if he was the most jealous man he knew. It still surprised Magnus that he had allowed him to come with him, obviously his urge to self-presentation had defeatedthe jealousy and he´d stopped treating Magnus like an untouchable treasure. But what should he do? He loved him. “What do you want to drink?” Alec asked, still distanced. They sat at the table in the Lightwood´s salon now. “He takes claret. I want you to taste good.” Rey winked at Magnus and Alec felt sick.The hour until Rey left with his siblings to sign, lasted forever, but when they finally were alone in the room, the air prickled. Magnus eyes looked at his glass blurry. “Do you want something else?” Alec asked. “Nope, I´m totally fine with it.” “Why do you stay with him?” The question cut the thick silence. “Don´t you think that´s a little bit too private for our second meeting?” Magnus avoided him, but Alec saw his circle redden, an indication for heated up emotions, uncertain in which way. Magnus covered it quickly. “Can I use your bathroom?” He was visibly uncomfortable and Alec felt sorry again. He couldn´t handle his desire and act reasonable at the same time.“Sure, follow me.” Alec had taken two steps in the corridor, when he suddenly felt Magnus´ hand on his shoulder. “Al-Alexander?” `The name thing again.´ Alec thought.Nevertheless, he turned around and gulped when he saw Magnus´ sparkling eyes. They were so beautiful. “Hum?” Actually Alec wanted wanted to say real words, but Magnus hand was still resting on his shirt and that was all he could concentrate on. “Do you want to know how it feels like?” His voice was an only little whisper crawling under Alec´s skin. “What, what are you talking about?” “Alexander. You starred at me the whole night, don´t think I wouldn´t notice. So, you knew pretty well what I´m talking about.” Prurient, he slipped to his collar and further, up to his chin. The moment he touched him without any cloth between his fingers and his neck, Alec´s heart stopped for a second. He didn´t move or even breath, afraid it would fade away. “Still…curious?” Magnus asked and pinned Alec against the next wall, just by pushing him forward with one finger, their lips were only a few millimeters apart and Magnus´ sweet poisonous scent reached his nose. “You, know, I can´t just do what I want, I need your consent.” Magnus breathed smiling and ran his fingertips along his jaw-line. “I need…it.” “You got it.” Alec burst out and as soon as he´d finished his last word, Magnus closed the space between their lips and opened his mouth for an energetic French kiss, taking Alec´s breathe away. His tongue was so needy, as if nobody had touched him for a long time and he tasted wonderful. Alec grinned to himself, he was the one who tasted him first, he was the one who touched him right now. Dashingly, he grabbed Magnus´ hips by holding on his belt to drag him closer and to give him more, everything he could to offer, his gaze, his breathe, his moans.When he´d changed positions, so Alec could press Magnus against the wall and drove his hands under his shirt, amazed by his perfect abs, Magnus pulled away heavily gasping, his chest rose and sank fast. “They´ll come back and he´ll notice.” He panted, while stroking over his kiss swollen lips and button up the shirt over the fire red circle, and Alec let him go, even if he was not ready. Why had Magnus kissed him, when he was still afraid his mucous boyfriend would find out? Why had he given him those heavenly feelings, only to dump him one minute later? When Alec came back, too, to not seem suspicious, Lorenzo had Magnus in his grip again. His long fingers stroked up to his waist, while Magnus leaned to him and kissed him, not as powerful as Alec before, but with the same lips, maybe Rey could even taste Alec unknowingly.He became disappointed and angry, preferably, he wanted to shout out what Magnus just did, wanted him so leave this guy and come back to him, but he couldn´t, obviously Magnus had other plans. It hurt him, but he had to swallow it and go on. //// Later, when he helped Izzy cleaning the table and collected all the plates, Alec saw the serviette at Magnus´ seat. Something was written on it, a number. Immediately, he wanted to call him, but hold himself back. It was just another trap, Magnus would use him again and then go back to his lover.///// “What do you want to do tonight?” Magnus asked from the passenger seat. “Nothing, I´m tired.” “To tired to spend time with me?” “Magnus, don´t annoy me, it was a long day, I just want to go to sleep.” Lorenzo faced the street. “With me?” “Gosh, Magnus we´ve talked so many times about this topic, just let it be!” Lorenzo raised his voice and Magnus got quiet. Yes, they had. He couldn´t count how often he refused to have sex with him, it was stupid. Magnus was good enough to follow him like a puppy, but everything else was too much. He only touched him in front of other people, at home Lorenzo acted as if they were strangers, every time it broke Magnus a little bit. He´d always been the love of his life, Lorenzo had picked him up when he had been at his end, but slowly Magnus felt captured.Nevertheless, before he´d never betrayed him, but when he´d seen Alec, it just came upon him. Pure desire, much more than he´d ever felt for Lorenzo or anybody else, but he couldn´t leave the only person he trusted. He tried again: “Baby, can´t you understand, I love you so much, I want you!” “I said no.” “Except somebody is watching.” Magnus murmured. “Excuse me?!” Lorenzo looked at him furious, he´d understood pretty well what he´d said. “Magnus, I´m warning you, don´t get rude, just go to bed and pull yourself together! Don´t be so childish and clinging!” He stopped the car sudden in front of their loft. “Wanting sex isn´t childish!” “Your behavior is! Bye Magnus!” Lorenzo left him alone in the car, with the keys. First, he hesitated, but then he just slipped to the driver seat and started the engine, defiant and ready to do what was best for himself.///// Alec was only wearing sweatpants and already about to go to bed when he heard the doorbell. After a few minutes it rang again, obviously none of his siblings had decided to open the door. Cursing, he got up, opened and froze. He saw the most beautiful person in his life, embarrassed starring to the ground. “M-Magnus!” “Yes. I´m sorry, I come unannounced and I don´t even know if you want to see me.” “Did something happen?” Magnus looked down to gain strength to stand Alec´s gaze again. “No, I just couldn´t endure it at ho-, at Rey´s loft anymore.” Alec stepped aside to let him pass, but stopped him when he was close enough. “Magnus, before you come in, what do you exactly want? Just to make things clear.” Magnus licked his lips, because he knew they were everything Alec was focused on.“I want this, I want to continue where we stopped.” Alec sighed, he really didn´t want to question Magnus´ motivation, but he was afraid he would leave him again, on the other hand, wasn´t it something positive that he came back?Instead of an answer, Alec cupped his soft face and kissed him, before he lifted him up as he´d weight nothing. Magnus giggled delighted and crossed his feet behind his back to get a better grip, then he sucked at Alec´s neck, making him stumbling in moans. “Hey, hey, wait, at least I want to make it to my room.” Magnus smirked but let go of his skin and waited until Alec had put him down on his bed. He straightened up and dictated: “Your shirt, away with it!” Alec raised his eyebrows but smiled. “Who are you to give me commands?” Magnus rolled his eyes. “Well, well, to be fair, I´ll start.” Lascivious he threw away the silk, Alec did the same and crawled on the bed. His soft kisses started at Magnus´ stomach and wandered over his chest back to his mouth while he unbuckled his belt quickly. His bronzed skin was so smooth and smelled delicious. Manus hummed and kicked his opened trousers off, he wore tight black boxers with shimmery gold pattern on it. “What? Even your underwear is beautiful!” Alec panted amazed and welcomed Magnus´ tongue in his mouth again. The making out got heavier, if that was even possible. For Magnus, it felt like he´d found water after weeks of thirst, finally waves of pleasure overcame his body again, he even recognized how he got hard. Alec was good at what he did, and Magnus knew that he wanted it as much as he himself, but what if Alec would stop if he remembered who he was? “Humm, Alexander…” Alec paused and looked him deep into his eyes. “Why always this name?” “Don´t know…it just fits you better, shorten this beautiful name is a crime.” Begging Magnus licked over Alec´s neck, sending shudders over his whole body, whereupon Alec laid a hand on his bulge, slowly massaging it through the cloth. “Oh Alexander, angel, don´t tease. Fuck me!” He pleased, running his fingers through his hair. Alec grinned, that was all he´d waited for, but the insecurity came back. “Magnus I don´t want to hurt you, I´m inexperienced with…thirds.” “But you still want to…” “Oh yes, of course, more than anything else.” Alec kissed him again to confirm his statement and freed both of them from the rest of their clothes, while he started touching him without breaking the eye contact. It made the whole thing much more intense. Magnus flinched hard and a whimper escaped his lips when Alec´s fingers ghosted over his second entrance. “Very…s-sensitive.” He stammered. “Oh, so should I,” “No, no way, I´ve never felt so wonderful.” Smiling, Alec pushed one finger in and Magnus ripped the sheets by holding on them cramping. “No foreplay, just take me, please…” Alec saw how Magnus suffered to feel him and he couldn´t resist, even if both knew about the risk and its consequences. So many things could be changed by only one thoughtless mistake, but neither of them could think straight, right now they just wanted to get wrecked in lust and avidity. More fingers inside of him, more reasons to scream, his circle became so dark red, it looked like black. “Ready?” Magnus could only nod, whereupon Alec trusted in and lost his mind. ///// It felt so different with a third, not comparable with anything else he´d known, not with anything else he´d felt before. Alec was exhausted, but even shrugged a few times after, still feeling his sweet spot. His bed was a mess, too, but the most gorgeous man laid there, his face still marked from his climax. “Magnus this was…amazing. Hey, are you ok?” Magnus turned to him and smiled. “I am. I needed this so badly, I don´t know when the last time was.” Alec laughed quietly. “Don´t lie, you have Lorenzo.” It was awkward to mention his name after they´d done such thing´s, but Alec wouldn´t act as if he didn´t exist. “Actually no. He..never…” “Oh…” Alec sounded sorry for him, but inside he nearly freaked out. He was glad, Rey didn´t touch what was his, but he also asked himself why. Didn´t he know how it felt? Didn´t he know he was loved by someone, Alec would do everything for?////// Magnus woke up and felt weak, his head rotated and it lasted a few minutes until he remembered. He didn´t feel guilty about what he had done, how could he? Finally he´d been in heaven again, but now, something wasn´t right anymore. Even the warmth of peaceful sleeping Alec next to him couldn´t take this bad feeling away. Absently he stroked over his naked stomach and suddenly he knew it, he´d never been so sure about a thing. He´d known that it would happen rapid with thirds, but this fast?Shocked he got up as quiet as possible, holding back a retching, and packed his things. It was his fault, Alec had had no idea and it was good like this. He himself had been dumb and thoughtless, it was just fair that it was his problem now. His little slowly growing problem.///// “Magnus?” Alec touched the cold mattress beside him and looked around, but he was gone and with him his things. He hugged a pillow and starred at the place where he´d seen him last. He´d left him again, he´d been looking for some fun and used Alec. For some reason he couldn´t get it from his boyfriend and Alec had been naive enough to become his toy. Why had he allowed himself to feel something for him so quickly? Dejected he came down the stairs to the breakfast table where the other two already waited for him. “Had a long night?” Jace smirked. “Hum?” “Brother, the walls are thick, but not that thick.” Alec blushed and Izzy giggled. He really liked living together with his siblings and it was quite practical for running a business together, but sometimes he could just freak out. He just didn´t want to see anybody right now, anybody but Magnus./////// “Where have you been?” Lorenzo sat at the sofa, his coffee in one, the market news in the other hand. “Just…driving around.” “The whole night? Do you think I´d be so dumb? I´m not as gullible as you.” Magnus just stood in front of him, like a boy in front of his rebuking teacher, nothing felt more humiliate. “Well, I stayed at my old apartment.” “The one I told you to sell?” “Yes.” Lorenzo got up, but Magnus showed him his back. “I don´t like it when you have secrets Magnus.” His voice was tensed. “Hey, look at me.” He lifted his chin with a fingertip and speared him with his gaze. “Lorenzo, please stop.” “Stop? What? Stop being the only one who cares about you? Who do you have beside me?” Magnus wrapped his arms around his stomach and admitted subdued. “Nobody.” “Exactly. Now get ready, we´re invited.” Magnus nodded and went to the bathroom, or he fled more. With tears in his eyes he looked at himself in the mirror, his hands at his abdomen again. “Don´t worry my little. I´ll leave him. And I´ll care for us two.” He whispered. “I already love you.” ///////“So, tell us who was it? Someone we know?” Alec stayed quiet. “Waaaait! Was it Magnus? ALEC was it Magnus? He did barely speak, but it could sound like him.” “God, stop it, yes it was him, but I was just his affair! After, he went back to Rey.” “Oh. I don´t know if I should be angry or sorry.”Jace sighed. “Just let it rest, I´m done with him and I don´t want to meet him or Lorenzo again.” “You needn´t. Contracts are sighed, from now on, we only have to communicate trough mails.” Isabelle patted his shoulder. “Well then, I should go and…work.” “Don´t forget your food.” She handed him his plate before he went to his office, even if he had no desire to eat. Too much disappointment and unrequited feelings and open questions. “Just…why?!” Alec murmured and leaned back in his chair. He wanted an answer so badly, or more than that. He wanted to hear him saying that he felt the same. More than once his fingers found the note with Magnus´ number and one time, he´d also typed it in his mobile, but Alec stopped before he could press dial. Magnus had shown him how he thought, so what use could it have to importune him? Probably he just should get himself another boy for another night, distraction was the only thing that could help right now and make him forget.///// The next few months, Magnus stayed at home as most as he could and spared himself, he was too weak to go out, anyways. His condition tugged at his forces and in the loft, Lorenzo barely paid attention, so he didn´t recognize anything. Meanwhile Magnus´ emotions went crazy, one day he felt enthusiastic, the next his depressions were back, preferably he stayed in bed and slept. It exhausted him additionally, just like the memories of Alec. He´d really argued with himself about calling and telling him what…happened, but it wasn´t right to drag Alec into this situation, something he surely never ever wanted. Magnus wouldn’t be anything but a burden. Here, with Lorenzo, he could save up enough money to leave him someday, later, when the baby-thing was obvious. These days showed him how less Lorenzo really cared about him. Magnus just lied he would be ill and that was enough for his boyfriend not to come near him anymore. Lorenzo did his business stuff and got angry when Magnus couldn´t follow him to events because of his weakness. Years, Magnus wasn´t able to leave him, because he truly loved him, but now, he´d gotten a taste of how it could really be. For a moment, he´d felt nothing but pure pleasure with Alec, sexual of course, but there had also been something emotional. A feeling that hit him really deep and made him want more. More of being really wanted. He sighed sitting on the guest mattress and caressing his small belly. Meanwhile, the love between Magnus and the little life inside of him grew with every day and minute. It cost him all his power, but he gave it gladly, it was everything that mattered now. Sure, blueberry wasn´t planned, but somehow, he would manage it. Blueberry was the secret name he´d given the unborn, because they were his favorite fruit and he thought he could feel his child getting happy when he ate them. Beside, it just sounded cute and he refused finding a real name, a real name would make the whole thing official and this scared him. Then he would have to pack his things and face his own life. Yes, Lorenzo was cold and loveless, but he had this huge house and more money that he could ever spend. “Hey, what are you doing there?” Lorenzo had entered the room. “Nothing.” “Are you still not feeling better?” “No, I-I, I have to talk to you.” Lorenzo narrowed his eyebrows. “Spill it out.” “Lorenzo…d-do you…love me?” “Oh, Magnus I don´t have time for that.” He already wanted to go, but Magnus stood up and held him back. “Please, do you?” “Sure.” It was a sharp, short word, but it and the cold, emotionless scent in his eyes were enough. “I´m sorry I don´t believe it. And…it´s useless anyways, because I do not love you anymore.” “What?” For the first time, he saw Lorenzo surprised. “I don´t want to hurt you, I´ll just go.” “Wait, wait. You? Hurt ME? You´re kidding and it´s not funny! Calm down and stop acting so stupid!” “I´m honest.” Magnus replied and Lorenzo laughed. “Ok, now it IS funny. You´re nothing without me Magnus! You can´t go anywhere and nobody will ever care for you as much as I did! Nobody wants a third?!” “No, you´re wrong.” Magnus´ voice wasn´t more than a whisper. “I am?” Rey giggled. “I-I´m pregnant.” Now, Lorenzo´s eyes nearly plopped out and his jaw dropped to the ground. “You filthy little thing betrayed me?” Magnus stayed silent. “At least I know, it´s not my bastard, I had reasons why I never was with a third.” Magnus sobbed, but Lorenzo didn´t care, he never did. “Now leave my loft and don´t you dare come back, not even on your knees!” He hissed and pushed him rudely forward to the door, so Magnus had to hold on the walls not to fall down. “It´s ok, I´ll go, please don´t touch me.” “Get lost!” Lorenzo dragged him further and locked the door behind him without giving him anything of his stuff, luckily he had most of his things at his old apartment, because Rey hadn´t liked them and forced him to give them away. His home had nothing from the cold greyattitude of Lorenzo´s loft, it was cozy and in warm colors, exactly what Magnus needed right now. He regretted nothing, buthe was sad how wrong he´d been in Lorenzoand the stress wasn´t good for the baby. “Now it´s only you and me sweet pea, but we don´t need no others, right?” He wiped away his tears and tried to stay strong, at least for his blueberry.////// Weeks passed without another sign of Lorenzo or even Magnus, but the yearly meeting of all allies of Lightwood enterprise at the second January day took place at the Lightwoods´ main office and of course Rey appeared, but without his boyfriend. It made Alec curious, he still cared about Magnus, no day passed without thinking about him, without the wish of feeling him again. Too often he´d waken up in the middle of the night with Magnus´ name on his lips, because he´d seen him in his dreams. There was an unknown, unbreakable bound between them, something that connected them and the longer they were separated, the more it hurt. The talking started, nothing important, just for all the investors feeling included. The day seemed endless and everything Alec was looking forward was the little `after show party´, aka drinking in an elegant bar. He wanted to do smalltalk with Lorenzo to ask him about Magnus, he saw a small chance, it was everything he could hold on now. “Nice to meet you again.” Alec took place next to him at the bar and ordered a drink for himself, but Lorenzo barely looked away from his glass, he just inspected him with an arrogant look. “Alone here?” Alec asked as casual as possible, whereupon Rey fixed him with his eyes, before he laughed deviously. “Are you trying to flirt with me?” Alec gulped. “Er..no.I never start something with Lightwood partners, it´s not good for the business.” “Yeah that´s true, but I definitively regret it.” He smirked. Alec took a nip and a deep breath. “I just asked myself where your third is.” “Oh, I broke up. He wasn´t worth the effort anymore.” Alec nearly fell of his chair. First he was nothing but angry how he talked about Magnus, but then he told himself to relax and calmed down. Magnus was the most important thing in the world, but Lorenzo wouldn´t be happy to hear about Alec´s feelings. “Oh, I´m sorry.” He said toneless, neither furious nor happy, because of Magnus being free again. “You don´t have to be, he cheated on me.” Alec gasped silent, but Lorenzo didn´t seem as if he would know who it was. Rey only was so open because of the alcohol, so he didn´t notice Alec´s shocked reaction as well. “And guess what? He´s fucking pregnant!” Rey continued while Alec spat his drink over the bar. “What?” He coughed. “Jap, unbelievable, isn´t it? I wasted so much time and money and,” “And you let him go with your child?” Alec burst out. “Haha, no, I never wanted children and I´ve never touched a sordid third. I´m not that stupid. It´s definitely from his lover. Hey, are you alright?” Drunken Rey looked at Alec´s pale face. His heart beat as fast as never before and million thoughts rushed through his head. Magnus was pregnant and if he hadn´t had other partners, is was his! He was going to be father! Why hadn´t Magnus told him anything, did he have such a bad opinion about him? Did he think Alec would be such a bad father? Panickinghe dialed Magnus´ number, but when nobody answered, he went on talking with Lorenzo. “Where is he now?” “What, who?” “Magnus!”“Why do you care?” He was drunk, but not completely out of order. “Doesn´t matter, tell me!” “No idea, maybe in his ugly apartment.” Lorenzo gave him the address reluctantly and Alec left him. “Alec, you can´t leave now!” Izzy came after him when he nearly reached the exit. “I have to, I´ll explain later!” “But Alec,” “No!” He slammed the door and got into his car. While he was driving too fast, he thought about their last meet. More than a half year passed away since they had had sex, nearly exact the time a third pregnancy lasted. It was so much at once and Alec felt guilty. He should have known that something wasn´t right, at least he should have called him, but instead he´d left him alone, when he´d needed somebody the most. Probably, Alec´s ignorance was the reason why Magnus hadn´t told him, it was understandable. He found a beautiful brick building with the address and when he entered the huge hallway, he could recognize Magnus´ unmistakable scent in front of the first flat in the ground floor. Loudly he knocked at the door with the golden one on it, but nothing moved. “Hello? Magnus, it´s me, are you there?” Nothing. “Magnus, please!” He begged, but nothing again, until the neighbor door opened and an old lady looked at him quizzically. “Can I help you?” “No, or yes, maybe. Do you know Magnus?” “Yes, a nice young man, but he´s not at home.” “But?” Asked Alec hopefully. “He left a couple hours before, you know, he was pregnant, he´s in the hospital now.” “Thank you.” He answered quickly and drove to the ambulance, worried, he couldn´t think straight anymore. “Hey, did a third come today, Magnus Bane?” He asked the nurse at the entrance. “Er…” She searched in the computer way to slow. “Yes, a pregnant one, right?” Alec could only nod. “Only family members are allowed to visit him.” “I-I am one.” She looked at him suspiciously, but the panic and truth in his eyes made her answer. “Room number twenty-six. Second floor, but silent please, he needs rest.” “Sure.” When he finally reached the door, he hesitated for a second, heavily panting. Another doubt had build up in his mind. What if he wasn´t the father? What if he saw a happy family, Magnus with another man when he entered? Nevertheless, he needed clarity. His ankles hit the door, but he didn´t feel anything anymore, everything he wanted was an answer, to hear Magnus´ melodic voice. After minutes without a reaction, he couldn´t endure it anymore and opened. “Hey, Magnus, are you ther-” He got silent as soon as he saw him. He was lying on the side at a white clinic bed and his eyes were closed, but he wasn´t asleep, because his hand caressed a little thing close next to his body, wrapped in a thick fluffy blanket. “Alexander?” Magnus whispered incredulously and very tired, but wrapped protectively an arm around the blanket to drag it closer. “Yes, it´s me,” Alec replied as softly as possible. “Magnus…may I come in?” Alec exhaled in relief as he nodded and closed the door quietly behind him. “Is it true, are you pregnant…because of me?” Magnus didn´t ask how he knew it, he just moved his fingers a bit, so Alec could see what he´d covered. “I was.” He corrected him slightly smiling. Stunned and speechless, he took a few steps forward, without looking away from the peaceful little face buried in the cloth. The baby was sleeping and made cute little noises from time to time, while Alec´s eyes got wet with emotion. “Oh wow, is he,” Alec breathed, but Magnus interrupted him sharply: “No, he´s a normal human, don´t worry.” “Oh, no, Magnus, I couldn´t care less if he´s a third, I just wanted to ask if he´s healthy. And it´s a boy? I have a son?” “Yes. Come here, but carefully, don´t wake him up.” Magnus whispered, pointed at the chair next to the bed and Alec took place. Mildly, as if he could break, he stroked over the soft, warm skin at his small arm until he reached the hand and the baby grabbed his index finger. “Oh my god…” Alec sobbed in happiness and didn´t dare to take away his finger anymore. “Why didn´t you tell me? Why did you think you´d have to go through this alone?” Magnus looked at blueberry and then at the distraught man near him. “Alexander, in my whole life nobody ever really cared. I swore my son should never be rejected as much as I was, he should never get hurt.” Now he was crying, too and all Alec wanted was to dry those tears. “I love him. Look at him, I love him so much and I´ll do everything to his well, to his and to yours.” Suddenly the baby muttered uneasy, he had waken up and was hungry. Magnus sat up on the mattress and everything rotated, the birth had been more arduous than he was able to withstand at once. “Hey, don´t, lay down again, you´re weak.” “No, I can´t just do nothing the whole time and he needs his milk.” “C-can I do it?” Alec pleased, but Magnus hesitated and he added quickly: “Of course I understand if you don´t want.” “No, it´s ok. See.” Magnus lifted up the little sobbing bundle and placed it in Alec´s wide arms, then he gave him the bottle. “Slowly, you´ll recognize how much he needs.” Alec took it and started to feed him, whereupon his son drank gladly and waved with his little arms. Alec´s heart melted at this view, just like Magnus´. “You´re doing well.” He smiled. “Magnus?” “Yes?” “What name did you give him?” “Actually, I only had a pet name, blueberry.” “That fits him.” Alec looked at his light blue eyes and his already thick black hair. “And otherwise?” “Nothing…I, I felt not ready, but I had an idea. You had another brother, right?” Alec´s eyes widened. “Yes?” “I´d like to name him Maxie, if you want to, too.” “Oh Magnus.” Alec´s little brother died together with his parents at a car accident and with this suggestion Magnus made him even happier than before and he cried again.“That´s more than I ever dreamed of. Thank you so much.” Maxie had finished and hummed pleased while Alec swayed him to sleep again. “Magnus, I only didn´t call you because I thought you were happy with Rey. I missed you the whole time, every day, I felt that there was something between us, a connection.” Magnus slipped aside and motioned him to sit down on the bed, closer next to him. He looked him deep in his glassy eyes. “I felt you too, through blueberry, but I was afraid you would hate me or him.” “Never, how could I?” “You didn´t expect to become father that night, neither of us did.” “Magnus, I regret so much, that I wasn´t by your side, but definitely not that you gave me this precious boy. I would have helped you with everything.” “I´m sorry I avoided you, I just wanted to protect him, he´s everything I have.” “You have me, too. I want to be his father, I´ll do everything for you two.” “Thank you.” Magnus snuggled closer to Alec and leaned his head on his strong shoulder while caressing Maxie´s cute pudgy cheeks. “He´s an angle, isn´t he?” “Yes and you´re sure, he´s alright?” “Don´t be so fearful, the doctor checked everything.” “And you? How long do you have to stay here?” A pregnancy was always a big risk for thirds. “A few days, but I want to go home as soon as possible, Maxie needs a comfy home, not that hospital.” Of course Max would stay with Magnus, that was not a question, though Alec already missed him, both. Magnus´ warm body pressed against his and blueberry in his arms felt so unreal perfect. This morning, everything he´d felt was emptiness and an unappeased desire and now his world had changed, to a much, much better one. “Alexander, do you want to stay tonight? The other bed here in the room is empty.” Alec was too surprised and happy to answer instantly. “I, I just don´t want to leave Maxie alone for a single second, but I really need to take a shower.” Magnus bit his beautiful lips. “Oh sure, I´ll look after him, you can trust me.” “I know.” Magnus got up, disappeared in the bathroom and Alec noticed that the last months didn´t harm his beautiful body and even the clinic cloths suited him. Blueberry starring at him with big eyes, threw him out of his thoughts. “Oh hey my little, awake again?” Carefully he tickled his little tummy, making his son chortling, it was the first time he smiled at him with his toothless pink mouth and the best thing he´d ever heard. Then he looked around as if he would search for Magnus. “Shht, it´s ok, Papa will be back soon, he´s amazing, isn´t he? And I promise, I won´t ever leave you two again, I love you.” He whispered and kissed Maxie´s forehead. Alec didn´t know, but Magnus heard every single word. It touched him at the bottom of his heart how Alec cared for their baby boy and for him. He even talked about love. When the doctors had touched his son to examine him, he´d clenched his jaw and could barely endure it, but with Alec it was different. Not only because he was his son too, Magnus hadn´t lied, he trusted him. The hot water was a relief, just like the certainty that his baby was safe. After, he put on the sleeping things he´d brought with him and went back to Alec, who was about to lay Maxie down in his baby bed. Preferably, Magnus would want him to sleep near him, but the hospital bed was too small, another reason why he hated being there. “I decided to go tomorrow morning, I have so many things to do.” “Hey, you shouldn´t do anything, but recover.” “I know, but that´s not the only reason, this room isn´t my home, it feels unpleasant, so, I´m so glad you´re here.” Magnus smiled and looked so lost, standing in front of Alec, that Alec just had to hug him tightly. Happily, Magnus inhaled Alec´s nearly familiar scent and wrapped his arms around his waist. “I missed feeling you.” Alec nuzzled into his neck and stroked over Magnus´s back. He wanted to touch him so badly, so he started to place soft kisses at his neck until Magnus moved to catch Alec´s lips. The feeling and the taste welcomed him pleased. He´d lost nothing of his passion or desire for Alec, he just was very tired and Alec noticed. “Let´s go to bed my beauty, you need as much sleep as Maxie.” He wore still his suit from the meeting, but he freed himself from everything except boxers and undershirt, while Magnus watched him amused. One last time, both checked dormant blueberry before they went to sleep.///// A heartbreaking scream destroyed Alec´s dreams and brought him back to reality. When he´d remembered again what happened, Magnus was already up and carried Maxie around. “What happened? Is he ok? Should I call a doctor?” He asked concerned and stepped behind Magnus. “Nono, relax, babies just cry sometimes. He missed us.” “Ok wait.” Alec said, pushed his bed next to Magnus´ and put a thick blanket in the middle, so that their son could lie between them. “Perfect.” Magnus smiled, when they all were in bed again. “Yes. Oh…Magnus I wanted to ask you something.” “Mhh?” His attention belonged to blueberry. “Can my siblings see Maxie tomorrow? They have still no idea what happened and they will freak out, especially because of the name.” “Sure, they know where my apartment is?” “I do. Lorenzo gave me the address.” “What?” Magnus asked a little bit too loud and the baby was about to cry again. “Shht, everything´s ok. He was drunk, maybe he can´t even remember our talk anymore, but I had to know what happened.” “I feel so dumb I was together with that man, that I thought this would be love.” “Now you know better?” First Magnus looked at his baby than at Alec. “Yes.”////Luckily, all three slept during the rest of the night without another break and at the next morning Alec learned how difficult it was to dress a wriggling baby. “Ok, I´m giving up, his tiny fingers get always lost in that sleeve, can´t I just wrap him in something?” He sighed. “No and don´t worry, you can´t be perfect in everything.” Magnus giggled and fished Maxie´s arm out of the cozy body suit. “Why? You are!” “If you think so.” “I know it.” He kissed Magnus lovingly and unexpectedly, but he didn´t shy away, what made Alec incredibly happy. “Let´s go home.” He said then and pressed sleepy blueberry gently to his chest, as if he had to protect him from everything outside. ////The apartment was as beautiful as you could imagine because of the bright building, old, but glamorous, with lots of dark wooden furniture and huge windows. Magnus had an excellent scent for decoration for which reason the baby bedroom was a warm cozy dream. Magnus placed Maxie in his cradle and exhaled relieved. “Wow, it´s still so incredible.” “Yes, since yesterday, I´m the happiest man on earth.” Alec said and Magnus pouted. “You have to share that position with me.” “Yes, of course.” “Do you want to inform your siblings now?” Magnus´ hand found Alec´s and squeezed it, whereupon Alec tangled their fingers together.“Ok, I´ll take food with me.”////“Alexander Gideon Lightwood, where have you been?” Izzy was still angry with him, but he just hugged her tightly. “Oh god Izzy, you won´t believe what happened!” She was visibly confused about all the happiness and excitement in his voice. “Ok, I tell me, I won´t be mad.” “No, you definitely won´t be. Izzy, I´m father, a-and you´re aunt!” “What?!” She took a few steps back. “Yes! Magnus was pregnant, the whole time!” “Who´s pregnant?” Jace joined them. “Magnus! You remember, Rey´s ex boyfriend! And it´s Alec´s child!” Izzy nearly screamed. “Whuuuaaat?! Congratulations!”Jace patted his shoulder. “Can we see him or her?” “Yes, that´s why I´m here. And it´s a boy, Maxie.” “M-Maxie?! Like our Maxie?” Isabelle was already crying. “Yes, it was Magnus´ idea, come, come, you have to meet them!” During the ride to his flat, he told them everything, why Magnus had been silent for so long and how he´d spent the night together. “And what´s between you and him? Are you together again?” “I don´t know, we kissed and I really, really like him, he´s the father of my child, but first, blueberry is more important now.” “Blueberry?” “Haha, yes, his pet name.” “Sweet. Gosh I´m so excited!” Alec had never seen Jace like this. He smiled like a little boy. “We´re there.” He stopped the car and opened the door, Magnus had already given him the key. “We´re back.” He shouted, before he recognized that Maxie could have slept, but his son was already awake again and chuckled in Magnus´ arms. One more time, Alec saw how Magnus was sparkling. Sure, he had dark circles around his eyes and moved less energetic, but his new role as caring father let him shine brightly. “Hey, you two, come in.” He welcomed Alec´s siblings. “Here´s your little nephew.” Izzy was the first one who reached him. “Hello Magnus, very nice to meet you again, and hello my sweety, it´s your aunty” She loved the boy the first second she saw him, he was part of her family now, just like Magnus, didn´t matter if he was together with Alec or not. Even Jace started talking baby language when he was holding Maxie and everybody was laughing. Magnus was relived, he´d been afraid they wouldn´t accept him or the baby, but both acted so lovely and friendly with him and blueberry, everything was much better than he could imagine. More than once Alec smiled at him and every time Magnus jumped a little bit. Isabelle and Jace were nice people, nevertheless he waited for the moment when they were alone again. “You have to excuse my siblings, they freaked out a little bit around Maxie.” Alec said, when he came out of the baby bedroom, and sat down on the couch next to Magnus, who was reading. He looked up from his book and giggled. “I think I can understand, but they are wonderful, of course they can see Maxie whenever they want.” “I´m glad you like them, family is everything for me, especially after…” He got silent and Magnus understood. “I´m an orphan. Actually I never had people I could call my family, maybe that´s the reason, why I believed in the thing between me and Lorenzo.” “Oh, I´m so sorry.” Alec whispered and came closer, he wanted Magnus to know that he was there. “Magnus…I want to become a family with you and blueberry, but not only because of our child, because of the beautiful, wonderful man you are.” “Oh Alec.” Magnus kissed him softly, but quick more demanding, until Alec broke the kiss. “Call me Alexander, please.” They kissed until Maxie interrupted them with a cry, to show that he didn´t want to be left alone, so Magnus placed his little bed next to his big one, before Alec dragged him on the mattress. Magnus saw the hunger in Alec´s eyes and held him back kissing his neck. “Hey, you know…I can´t already be intimate with you again, I need a little bit recovery after yesterday.” He said abashed. “Of course, but I can touch you and make you feel good, right?” Magnus nodded smiling and put one leg over Alec´s, so he was half on top of him and more able to reach his lips. “And I´m not too heavy?” He asked precaution. “No.” Alec chuckled and started to unbutton his shirt to run his fingers over Magnus´ warm skin, caressing his back muscles. Magnus did the same with Alec´s chest and murmured: “You´re so beautiful, you´re the man of my dreams.” “Magnus?” “Yes?” “I love you.” It hit Magnus unprepared and brought silent tears to his eyes, everything was definite for him. When he looked at Alec´s eyes, he saw nothing but trueness and expectancy and a little bit fear. “I love you too, so much.” The seconds before Magnus´ answer, Alec had waited anxious, afraid he wouldn´t feel the same and split the dream, but then Alec was wish less happy and exhaled relieved. “Oh my angel.” He brought their foreheads together and kissed away the little tears, while Magnus snuggled closer, if that was even possible. “Don´t cry, everything´s ok.” “I´m just so…I, I can´t find words for this feeling, I´m perfectly happy.” Manus replied and looked confused, he really had had no idea how someone could make him feel so wonderful by only saying three simple words. “I think, first I have to get used to it.” Magnus continued and smiled. “Ok, I love you and I love you and I love you. Better now?” Alec said the three words a lot more often that night, but Magnus recognized, he wouldn´t ever get really used to this amazing man.///// Next day, they didn´t want to leave the bed, their little bubble, but Maxie whined early in the morning, of course he needed love, too. Alec carried him to the kitchen and placed him in his cradle there, to warm up some milk and feed him, while Magnus was in the bathroom. Blueberry hummed content, it seemed as if he would know how strong the connection between his fathers was now. Suddenly it rang on the door, so Alec took his son and the bottle and opened, using his elbow and one foot. If he hadn’t seen it with his own eyes, he wouldn´t believe who was out there. “Lorenzo?!” You couldn´t really tell which one was more shocked, Alec seeing the disgusting ex-lover of his boyfriend, or Lorenzo facing one of his business-partners with Magnus´ child in his arms. “Good morning Mr. Rey.” Alec said as neutral as possible, he still didn’t know what had exactly happened between Magnus and him. “What do you want here?” Lorenzo´s eyes were on Maxie, so Alec cupped his little face at his chest, while he heard how the shower was turned off. “Where´s Magnus?” “Not here, why?” “I´m sorry Mr. Lightwood, that´s a thing between me and him. What are you even doing here with THIS?” He asked aghast and blueberry got uneasy. “Rey, please, calm down,” “No! I won´t pocket that you deceived me and stole my third!” Alec really wanted to stay polite, but he couldn´t.“He´s nobody´s third!” He hissed through clenched teeth, preferably he wanted to shout, but Maxie was already fretful. “Ha, you just waited for an opportunity to take him, to show everybody that you are the guy with this creature now, that you´re better than me!” “What, this is no competition, this is about love! Lorenzo, this angel here is my son and Magnus is my family, you-“ “What the hell? You fucked my third? And then you looked me straight in the eyes and acted so innocently? And you-“ He screamed at Magnus, who appeared behind Alec and looked as stunning as afraid. “Filthy little thing!” “Rey, leave my apartment, leave my life! You´re no longer part of it, I´m sorry you can´t accept what a terrible person you are!” “Magnus!” “No, Lorenzo, I´m sick of you and your behavior, either you disappear, or you´ll be forced to do so! I won´t give you the power to torture me any longer.” Magnus´ voice was strong and clear and he put as much hate in his words as possible. Alec was amazed how tough he was, he looked at him proudly, while Rey felt like he´d be in a crazy dream, Magnus had never talked to him like this, what had gone into him? “Can´t you see that you would be nothing without me?” “Yes, maybe I have to thank you that I met Alexander because of you, but that´s it!” He made a step forward, Rey backed away in the corridor and Magnus locked the door behind him. “Is Maxie ok?” He asked smiling sadly. “Yes my love, everything is ok, god, if I hadn´t had him, I would´ve punched Rey in the face.” “No, he isn´t worth it, he´s not important anymore, you two are now. I´m a little bit protective since I´m father, you know.” Alec smiled and kissed him. “You´re so incredible strong.” “Thanks to you. But…I think Lorenzo may quit your business relationship.” “That harms him more than us.” Maxie giggled and got a hiccup because of his chuckles. “Oh pour baby, shht,” Magnus took him and patted mildly his tiny back. “He´s just happy about his wonderful Papa.” Alec confessed. “You always find the right words, don´t you?” Magnus said while hugging his son and playing with his little feet. “Yes. Come, let´s make us comfortable on the couch, you want coffee?” “Yes please.” Alec watched Magnus kissing blueberry on his chubby baby cheeks, he was really a perfect father who would always be there for their Maxie, Alec swore that he would do the same with all his might. He wanted to be worth the love of his new family. The last half year, he´d felt how something was missing, whereas the presence was all he ever wanted and nobody, not even Rey could destroy it anymore. He placed the cups on the sofa table snuggled to Magnus and blueberry under a blanket. “Have I ever told you how much I love the circle on your chest?” “Really?” Magnus smiled and rubbed it slightly. “Yes, it´s so beautiful, I´m a little bit sad that Maxie doesn´t have it. Maybe our next child-“ “Alexander, don´t go too far.” Magnus chuckled. “I´m sorry, I know this little man will be a lot of work.” Alec stroked over Maxie´s dark hair. “And I´ll enjoy every second.” Softly, he cupped Magnus´ face and gave him a deep kiss, trying to put as much love into it as he could give. “Love you.” He whispered and leaned his head against Magnus shoulder nipping at his coffee. “Love you too.” Magnus answered and blueberry babbled in agreement. //////// ONE AND A HALF YEARS LATER  
/////  
Magnus stood in their kitchen, humming along with the background music while he salted the food he was cooking and searched for the other ingredients. He loved making their food since they´d moved to this new, bigger apartment, with the widely open kitchen to the bright living room. Alec had kept the furniture design of his old flat, just how both liked it. Suddenly he felt a light dragging on his trousers, just above his right ankle. Blueberry had tried to stand up by holding tight on his pant leg and Magnus caught him quickly before he fell on his back. “Hey my love.” He gave him a kiss on his dark curly hair, then rocked him tenderly on his arm. “I know you´re hungry, it´s warm soon.” Maxie babbled something and tried to grab his necklaces, but then his eyes got glassy. “Daddaaa” Preferably Magnus had joined his crying. Alec had left his little family one week ago for a business meeting in LA, because Magnus had forced him to do so. He was father, but still the boss of Lightwood enterprises, and earned at least all the money for them, so Magnus had thought he should also take place there. He hadn´t expected it to be this hard. Maxie was one year and six months old now and also sensed the loss of his Daddy, he wined a lot. “Shht, it´s ok Baby, I miss him, too.” Softly he wanted to lay him down in his crib again, it was dangerous since he´d started his first attempts to crawl, but Maxie pouted as soon as he lay on his mattress. “D-dadaaaa!” “Shh, shh, hey, you want to see Daddy? You want to have the tablet? But only if Daddy has time.” “Dadda!” “Yea, come here.” Magnus let him down in his playpen, opened Skype and contacted Alec. Luckily he answered immediately. “Hey love,you look beautiful today, how are you?” It did so well to hear his husky voice and see this handsome smile on those lips he wanted to kiss so badly. “Hey Alexander, I´m fine and I know you´ll come back tomorrow, but Maxie is missing you again, just like me.” “Oh I miss my two men, too! Show me my baby.” Magnus placed the tablet in front of Maxie on his blanket and he recognized his Daddy. Happily he touched the display with his chubby baby fingers and giggled in his lovely high voice. “Hey my blueberry, you´re looking well after your Papa?” “Dada, Dada, heeere!” It wasn´t easy for him to speak while sucking on his pacifier. “No, Daddy is in LA, but I´ll be back tomorrow! Then we´ll cuddle again with Papa, ok?” Alec tried to comfort him, but blueberry just tried to hug the tablet and sobbed louder. “Magnus? Magnus please help!” Alec pleaded helplessly until Magnus appeared on his screen. “I´m sorry, don´t worry, he doesn´t cry the whole time, he´s just fretful and hungry right now.” “May be, but nevertheless I´ll take the earliest flight tomorrow!” “I´m looking forward to it, I miss you so much love.” Magnus smiled, picked their Maxie up and stroked over his tiny back until he´s stopped whining. “Haven´t you heard, he´s back when you wake up!” Magnus beamed and kissed his pink cheek. //// After his son was finally in bed, Magnus just quickly did the dished and cleaned the living room from the baby things that were spread all over the apartment. When he finally could take a shower, he looked at the mirror and was startled a little. He really looked bad, just in his jogging cloths, with messy hair and unable to remember when he´d worn make up the last day. It was a miracle for him how Alec could still love him like this, but he did, Magnus felt it every day with every little touch. He hadn´t hoped too much, his most secret dreams came all true. A gorgeous boyfriend and father for their wonderful baby. Sure, family life wasn´t always a fairy tale, but it was his family, his very own, with those two lovely human beings. Though he was a little afraid of tomorrow and Alec´s arrival. There was something in the air and Magnus knew he couldn´t just let it stay there. ///// “I missed you so much, god I felt like dying every second.” Alec mumbled into Magnus´ crook of neck as he hugged him tightly, still standing in their doorframe. “Me too my love.” Magnus answered before they shared a long deep kiss. “Now come, someone else missed you too.” He smiled and took his hand to pull him into their baby room. Somebody should have taken a photo of those big shiny happy eyes Maxie made when he saw his Daddy for the first time after that week again. Magnus nearly got a little jealous, seeing them so attached to each other, but it also made him way too happy. “It really was a mistake to go, I´m sorry I let you alone for so long.” Alec said, there was regret in his eyes as he smiled at giggling blueberry. “Hey, we were together since Maxie´s birth, nearly without any breaks and you still have your job. We two were really ok, even if we missed you a lot.” Magnus said softly and stepped to him, hugging his man and his son. “Oh you are everything I need for the rest of my life.” Alec replied. “What do you think, should we call Izzy to look after Max after we brought him to bed, so we can have a nice evening in a restaurant?” Magnus nodded smiling. ///// “You look so stunning.” Alec smirked as he saw Magnus fully dressed up and with makeup. Magnus also enjoyed this, getting ready and wearing expensive cloths again, in contrast to his usual chilling things. He´d felt matt and powerless for a long time after his pregnancy, but now he had his old trained body back, just for him, because Alec really hadn´t cared, he´d made him clear how beautiful he was any second. “Where do you want to bring me?” Magnus smiled, taking his hand. “Remember that great restaurant we discovered just two months after Maxie?” It really was a great place, very exclusive but nice and calm. The door men let them inside the elegant entrance hall were another servant waited, holding a tablet with sparkling wine, Magnus got immediately nervous. “Good evening gentlemen, can I offer you something?” He smiled and gave Alec two drinks, who offered one to Magnus. “Let´s cling classes for a wonderful dinner.” Magnus just looked at him a little unsure, but made no move to take his glass. “What, are you pregnant again?” Alec chuckling, but Magnus again stayed silent, this was definitely not how he´d wanted it to be. “No” Alec breathed and his expression dropped into total disbelieve. “Nonono, you´re pregnant?! For real?!” Magnus could only nod, then Alec came over him like a wave, lifting him up as he hugged him stormily. “You´re pregnant, I made you pregnant!” He cheered, not minding every other guest could hear them clearly. “So you´re happy?” “Oh my, yes of course I´m happy, Maxie gets a sibling, I can´t believe it!” The only other day Magnus had seen Alec as blessed as this, had been the moment of his first meeting with blueberry, he was so, so relieved. “S-Sirs, my congratulations, could I show you your table now?” The servant said a little overwhelmed and Alec let Magnus go slowly. “But, I-I don´t understand, didn´t the doctors say that we have nearly no chance of getting a second child?” He asked once they´d taken place, still overly blessed. “I know, that´s why I already went to my doctor when I felt the first signs, I wanted to be sure when I tell you, and he confirmed the test I´ve made.” “Oh Magnus, you fulfill all my dreams. I can´t wait to hold our second wonder in my arms.” Alec said with tiny hearts in his eyes, he really seemed completely amazed. “Me neither. I…I had doubts at the beginning…if you really want it, if it fits our life right now.” Magnus said shyly, nipping at his water. “I know we were together without protection, but the chances were really low anyways.” “Magnus, he or she fits perfectly in, because he or she is our child, our love. I would be more concerned about your wellbeing. The only reason against this pregnancy would be if your health can´t take it.” Alec softly brushed over Magnus´ hand on the table. “No, it´s fine, Dr. Hammersmith just said I should spare myself a lot and I have already a date for the next appointment.” Magnus answered, stroking over his stomach. The evening was wonderful, they were talking about their future, but also decided to wait a little until they would tell the others. They wanted it to be their little secret first. At home, they thanked Izzy, took a look into blueberry´s room and then quickly went to bed. Alec laid next to Magnus, fondling over his naked stomach, he´d forced him to take his shirt off. “Did this little belly all grow in the last week while I was away or am I just an inattentive fool?” He asked and placed a small peek on Magnus´ side. “Well, usually you pay much more attention to other parts of me body.” Magnus chuckled while brushing through Alec´s hair. “Not anymore, from now on it´s my favorite part of it.” He answered whispering as if not to wake the baby. “Do you think it feels when we make love?” Alec asked all of sudden after a few moments, making Magnus giggle. “I´m sure it feels my happiness, or when you stroke it.” “Oh my little bean.” Alec mumbled dreamily, drawing signs with his fingers on Magnus´ skin, even if the baby wasn´t visible yet, he was sure it could feel it. “Well, I´m in week fourteen, so it´s actually a little peach already.” “A peach” Alec whispered, there were tears in his eyes. “No baby, don´t cry, I´m the one with the emotional hormones.” Magnus chuckled and slipped down a little to hug Alec properly. “I just, I feel so guilty you had to go through this alone the first time, you carried our blueberry under your heart and I was even too foolish to just call you.” “Well, I maybe should have told you you´d become father a little before you already were one.” Magnus chuckled. “But it was ok, Max´s pregnancy was actually quite nice, I didn´t feel so lonely anymore.” “I hope you never feel lonely again.” “I didn´t ever with you.” Magnus smiled and kissed his lips. “Nevertheless I will be here this time, we will buy baby cloths and attend to your check appointments together and I will be by your side and hold your hand when you give birth. I want to experience everything with you.” “Me too. With you and blueberry.” Magnus answered and continued kissing Alec, then deepening and letting his tongue in. He´d been longing for Alec during the separated week, especially because of the starting pregnancy and the hormones with connected horniness. Of course Alec felt the needs of his boyfriend and how his body heated up, so he let his hands run over him while caressing his lips and neck with his mouth. “Mhh I missed you so much.” Magnus sighed happily and roamed through Alec´s thick hair. Soon all their cloths were laying on the floor, the light had gotten dimmed and soft music was playing in the background while Alec was kissing down his love´s body. “I´m so thankful you decided to bring another wonder into our world. I´ll pleasure you the whole night.” “You don´t have to.” Magnus whispered sheepishly and closed his legs, but Alec softly parted them again to have open access to his privates. “No sweetheart, I know pregnancy won´t be comfortable all the time and, as the father of your children, my duty is spoiling you as much as I can.” Slowly, Alec bent down, started at his knees and deliciously kissed and licked his tights down to Magnus´ half hard, needy dick. By now Alec knew pretty well how sensitive he was there, pleasurably he let the tip of his tongue ran along the base of Magnus´ leg and then gingerly paid more attention to his genitals. “More Alec, more, don´t tease.” Magnus moaned and scrunched the sheets as he felt Alec´s breath and then the warmth and wetness of his mouth on his tip before he swallowed him completely. He panted and his tights started shuddering in Alec´s hands with every other strong suck he received. “You were missing me quite a lot, right?” Alec grinned, but felt immediately Magnus limb hands trying to press Alec´s head back down. “D-don´t stop!” Alec smirked even more and dedicated himself back to Magnus´ hardness, blowing him harder and harder until he heart his familiar whimpers and felt him coming soon after. Alec imagined he maybe also tasted a little different, now where he was pregnant. As soon as Magnus had enough strength again he took the blanket and pulled it over his stomach. “What are you doing love?” Alec chuckled and came back up to him. “You have cum all over your lips, I don´t want the bean to see this.” “Oh you jerk, I´m sure the baby loves it when your body gets pleasured.” Alec smiled and whipped over his mouth before he snuggled up to him. “Magnus, when do we know if it´s a boy or a girl?” “Well, the fetus is actually already big enough, but I didn´t dare to ask alone.” “Oh god, when is your next appointment?” “On Wednesday.” Magnus answered while his hand softly fondled over his stomach and Alec´s fingers joined him quickly. “Do you have a preference in what you want?” “Not really.” Magnus answered. “Main thing he´s healthy and happy and…maybe no third.” He replied and looked away. “Hey, but why not?” “My childhood was hard, I´ve been called names, got beaten up because of it and then a guy like Lorenzo found me. I don´t want it to go through such things.” “Oh Baby, hey, I´m so sorry for you, but I will protect you and the children, no matter what. We both will be there for the bean, it won´t ever feel not loved.” Alec whispered and pressed Magnus even closer on his chest, no parts of their bodies were not touching and both loved it like this, but it seemed like Magnus still hadn´t enough. He purred and rubbed himself against him, whereupon Alec lifted his head up with a finger. “Hey sweety, what are you doing?” He smirked at Magnus´ red face and his plump lips. “I don´t know what it is, my hormones and you being such a perfect, caring father…just makes me really…horny.” Seductive, he looked up to him, biting his lips, while his hands already wandered under Alec´s shirt and in his pants. “Oh I have absolutely nothing against it, but slowly, ok?” “No, hard Alexander, dot hold back, please.” Magnus whispered and opened his trousers. “Didn´t Dr. Hammersmith tell you to take care of you my love?” Alec asked but gave him a very deep kiss that left him breathless at the same time. “Yea, when I´ve become a big bubble, but for now the little peach won´t get harmed and me neither. Don´t make me beg Alexander!” “Ok I´m sorry, of course not, but you´ll tell me if you can´t anymore.” In one move he was over Magnus and pulled him in position by slipping his arm under his waist, whereupon Magnus already moaned and arched his back, his shyness from the beginning was gone. “Take me.” He huffed and Alec did nothing more gladly than this. /////// “Ugh…that was so good.” Magnus panted laying on his stomach, Alec was next to him. “You ok? Nothing hurts?” “God no, I needed this, I need you so much. Next time I want to come with you on your business trips.” “Yea, we´ll do that, promise.” Alec answered and continued kissing him until he was asleep. He was so looking forward to Magnus belly growing and feeling his second child for the first time in it and of course to telling his siblings, they would freak out. Their night was all calm and peaceful until Maxie cried around six o´clock in the morning, but Alec jumped up fast enough to let Magnus sleep. As he´d reached the baby bed and just looked into it, Blueberry already started chortling and clapped with his pudgy hands. Shaking his head but smiling, Alec took him on his arms and started rocking him softly. “We let Papa rest a bit longer, ok? Cause he has to carry around a big responsibility from now on, do you understand? Papa will be really exhausted, but in half a year you will have a little sibling, then you´re a big brother.” Maxie looked at him with his big dark eyes. “Oh don’t worry my love, we´ll continue spoiling you, also with a second baby. It will be all wonderful.” Alec whispered and started kissing his small son until he was giggling in delight. Then he went back to their sleeping room and put Maxie down between them, so Magnus got woken up by his Baby trying to poke his face. “Hey, good morning.” He said sleepily and Maxie used the chance to plug his small fingers into his mouth, making him giggle. “Noo, stop it” “Pa-pa” “Yes, you´re sugary sweet, but it promised Daddy not to eat you.” Magnus chuckled and lifted him up to lay him down onto his chest and cuddle him tightly like he always did after the birth, when both used to sleep a lot together. Blueberry always got calm when he listened to his Papa´s heartbeat on his naked warm chest, a little bit just like his Daddy. “I love you three so much.” Alec whispered. “We should make a lot of pregnancy photos this time, I´m already so excited for your belly to grow.” “You want to see me fat?” Magnus lifted an eyebrow while playing with Maxie´s dark curls. “No, you´ll look generous and rich while you carry our child.” Alec assured him happily. It was peaceful for a while, just this young family in their bed without any sorrow or things to worry about, perfect. But slowly Magnus became uneasy and finally gently laid his son back on the mattress and sat up. “Hey, are you ok?” Magnus could just shake his head, his face turned already green and he rushed to the bathroom before it was too late. Immediately Alec took his son and followed him, but the door was locked. “Baby, what´s wrong? Please let me in!” “No, I don´t want you to see me like this.” Magnus answered before he started coughing and vomiting again, it made Alec´s heart clench. “I want to help you!” “No, I´m fine.” Alec sighed but went back to their sleeping room to take his phone and call the doctor. Only half an hour later his love appeared again, visibly weak and shivering. “Oh god, I made you tea, here.” Alec gave him the warm cup and let him sit down on the table where Maxie watched them curiously from his baby chair. “Don´t worry, I called Dr. Hammersmith, we have an appointment in two hours.” “You did what, Alec no, morning sickness is not nice but normal!” “But you were in pain, maybe he can help you. I don´t want to risk anything since we already have to watch out more. Please love, Izzy can take Maxie meanwhile.” Magnus sighed and sipped on his tea but nodded. “Fine, but you explain why you´re so overreacting.” /////// In the waiting room were a few women and only one other third that seemed a little relieved when he saw Magnus and Alec coming in. Magnus already started quiet small talk with him while Alec took a magazine, he felt the women´s gazes on him. Thirds still weren´t completely accepted in society yet, but of course Alec was so ready to jump on anybody that dared to say something against Magnus. Soon it was their turn and Alec protectively put an arm around his love´s waist as they left the room. For Alexander it was the first time he meet Dr. Hammersmith, he was a sympathetic younger man with light blonde hair and a little shorter than Alec. “Hello, Mr. Bane, Mr. Lightwood.” He welcomed them with his surprisingly deep voice. “You came because of morning sickness?” They were sitting across from him on his desk. “Yea, Alec here is too worried about everything.” Magnus sighed, but not in an angry way. “Well, throwing up in the morning is really not too special in this state of pregnancy. You should try to drink a lot, preferably ginger tea, it´s only a problem if it lasts the whole day and you can´t eat properly anymore.” Even if Magnus had told him so before, Alec was relieved to also hear it from a doctor. “So, should we also do an ultrasonic, since you´re already here?” “Could we see the sex?” Alec asked and Magnus had to smile about the excitement in his voice. “Probably yes. Do you also want to know it Mr. Bane?” Magnus nodded and got up to lay down on the stretcher. Alec watched closely how the doctor spread lotion on Magnus´ naked stomach and then slowly slid with the ultrasound over it. First, there was just black and grey nothing on the screen, then suddenly a bigger black area appeared, the womb how Alec got told, and in the middle of it was a white little figure, maybe the size of a peach. The embryo. Alec felt how his eyes got watery and Magnus grabbed his hand. “Here we see the head and there´s the rest of the body, there´s an arm.” Alec looked at his love´s belly, then back at the picture, whipping over his face. “And the baby is healthy?” “Yes, I see nothing wrong at your little boy.” “Boy” Magnus whispered and looked up at Alec who thought the same and took his hand. Another son, a little brother for their blueberry. “I-is this sure?” “Sometimes it´s not so clearly visible, but I´m nearly hundred percent sure here.” “Oh wow” Alec breathed and bent down to press a kiss on Magnus´ forehead, he was so damn blessed. “Here are tissues for the lotion, I´ll go quickly print out some pics for you.” The doctor said and left the room for a minute. “Thank you so much for coming here with me.” Alec said silently as Magnus had pulled down his shirt again. “It´s fine, it was worth seeing your happy face.” Magnus smiled and hugged him tightly before Hammersmith was back and they could go. “So we´ll have a second son, hum?” Alec said while they were walking back to the car. “Yea and I´m so looking forward to it, Maxie will be a wonderful big brother. And it´s actually good we can use his old stuff.” “But I also want to buy new little socks and stuff and also another crib since Maxie still uses his one.” “Sure we will.” Magnus got on his tiptoes to kiss his cheek, then they got into the car. At home, Alec put one of the ultrasonic pictures on the refrigerator and one framed on their bedside table, so they would see the little peach the whole day. Maxie didn´t really recognize what that black and white thing was, but he also seemed very interested. “I already told him this morning he´ll get a little sibling.” Alec said as they were both sitting on the carpet playing with blueberry and his toy cars. “I´m sure he´ll be a great big brother, he´s already so loving.” Magnus said and stroked over Maxie´s tiny back while he was trying to crawl. He´d grown a lot during that year, nevertheless his body was still so little and cute. “Magnus, promise me we´ll never give preference to one of our children ok? We´ll always show them we love them equally.” “Of course we will. I mean, they´re both made from our love, they get rather pampered too much than too little. Right my sweetheart?” Maxie managed to turn around and waved with his arms, giggling. “God, you´re the most precious family I could ever wish for.” Alec leaned over to softly kiss the love of his life.


End file.
